Being Sick CAN Be Kinda Good
by kawaiichoconeko
Summary: Karma catches a cold after Terasaka pushes him into the lake. What's a chemistry loving girl got to do to help him? And what's Koro-sensei's plan? Karmanami! As usual, reviews are love!


Karma didn't like being in the water. He caught colds easily even if it was just one splash, which only meant that if he got pushed in a _lake_, a cold would be sure to roll in. During math, Karma sneezed for the umpteenth time. It was all Terasaka's fault. After pushing Karma into the water, other kids began to splash him without knowing that he was very sensitive to water.

"I'm starting to feel bad for splashing water at him," mumbled Nakamura to Hara. The whole class watched as Karma blasted into a sneezing fit and started to shiver.

"Maybe you should go home Karma," said Koro-sensei, who was in the middle of squeezing the water out of his bloated head, "Get some rest and come back tomorrow."

"I guess I'm lucky," replied Karma, smirking to hide his misery, "See you all tomorrow." His usual taunting voice set the class at ease and guilt free. As soon as he was out the door, Koro-sensei returned to his lesson.

**X**

Manami Okuda shifted awkwardly in front of her octopus-like teacher. She didn't know why he wanted her to stay a little later, but she knew it probably wasn't going to be good. Koro-sensei moved his tentacles about around his desk, shuffling papers.

"Here you go Okuda-san," said Koro-sensei, handing her 4 or 5 worksheets, "If you don't mind, could you deliver these to Karma?" Manami sighed with relief. It wasn't _that_ bad after all.

"Ok," replied Manami, tucking the papers safely into her school bag, "Have a good day Koro-sensei!" Smiling, she walked out the door, humming quietly to herself. Unlike her other classmates, she thought that Karma was just playful. He certainly acknowledged her chemistry skills by asking her for chloroform once or twice a week. Right when she was out the door, Koro-sensei took out his notebook titled 'Class E OTPs' and turned to his Karmanami section which was eight or nine pages long. He began to write rapidly, giggling like a school girl to himself.

As Manami walked out, she realized that Karma lived rather far away. She quickly texted her mom that she would be visiting a sick friend. Coincidentally, her parents were away on a business trip so it didn't really matter, but Manami always followed her household rules. Slipping her phone into her pocket, she set off to the train. On the trip there, she realized that she should've probably gotten him a get well gift so she quickly made a trip to the nearest convenience store and got him some cold medicine along with Pocky. She didn't know if he liked sweets, but then again, who _didn't_ like Pocky?

Manami walked on the quiet street, looking for the number 43 (Karma's house number) until she found 45. She walked a little further to find the house she was looking for and rang the doorbell. She heard some shuffling and then footsteps going down the stairs. The door opened to reveal an incredibly sick looking Karma. He looked pale and he was sniffling.

"U-Um, hi Karma-kun," started Manami awkwardly, "I came here to deliver some homework…" Karma stared at her for a bit. Even though she felt most relaxed near Karma, the situation was still incredibly awkward.

"Oh hey, Okuda-san," he said, regaining his composure, "Thanks." As he took his work, he started to bid her goodbye, but before he could finish, Manami interrupted him.

"Are you _really_ ok?" asked Manami, worried. Under her glasses, Karma could see that her eyes were filled with concern.

"Never been better!" replied Karma who faked a smirk. The girl didn't buy it.

"Where are your parents?" she asked, "Are they out? Did you call them?" Karma sighed.

"Yeah. They're visiting a family friend," he replied, "But it's cool. I only have a little cold. A nap and some medicine will heal me completely."

"A _little_ cold?" asked Manami in a rather accusing tone, "You look _awful_. And you're face matches the color of your hair! Do you have a fever?" Without a pause, Manami placed her cool hand on Karma's forehead which surprised him, but she didn't notice. What she did notice however, was that he was burning up.

"I guess I also have a small fever too," chuckled Karma like it was nothing important.

"This isn't good Karma-kun!" retorted Manami worriedly, "Get back to your room!" With that, she pushed him up the stairs, but not before she mumbled a polite, "Excuse the intrusion." As she pulled a blanket over Karma, she asked, "You can't take the medicine with an empty stomach. Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope," replied Karma still smiling with a flushed face, "But I'm alright~!" Okuda suspected that he was delirious.

"Then stay right here," ordered the glasses girl, "And try not to move too much please." She quickly rushed downstairs and after a few minutes of being lost, she found the kitchen. When she opened the fridge, it was nearly empty. There were a few leeks, some chicken broth that was near its expiration date, and some other wilting vegetables. In the cabinets, she found salt, pepper, sugar, rice, and some other spices along with the little dust bunnies.

Manami quickly heated up a pot of water and added the washed rice, chicken broth, salt, some ancient looking but clean ginger, and a dash of pepper. After about half an hour, the congee was ready and she added some chopped leeks on top. She placed it into a bowl, grabbed a spoon, and placed it on a tray along with a cup of water. As she rushed up stairs, Karma sat, looking at the worksheets she had delivered him, still delirious.

"Here you go Karma-kun," Manami said as Karma crawled back onto his bed, "Are you feeling a little bit better?" As expected, Karma shook his head as a no. Okuda watched as Karma's shaking hand tried to grasp the spoon. Finally she gave in. "I'll…um…feed you," she said, embarrassed. She held up the spoon, but realized it was steaming hot.

"Blow on it~," said Karma playfully, but it was only due to the deliria. Manami blushed, but blew on it anyway. She gently placed the spoon in his mouth.

"D-Do you like it?" asked Manami, reaching for another spoon. Karma smiled and nodded.

"Manami-_chan_ should become a chef~," replied Karma. Manami blushed at being called that instead of the usual Okuda-san. She repeated the same suit, feeding Karma until the bowl was empty. She helped him sit up so he could take his medicine and drink some water. "Manami-chan is such a good nurse~!" Okuda's face turned into a burning scarlet.

"Get some sleep Karma-kun," replied Okuda, "I'll be leaving now, but if there's anything you need, you can call Nagisa-kun right?"

"Thanks Manami-chan~," mumbled Karma sleepily. As he drifted into a blissful sleep, Manami quietly opened up her notebook and started writing.

**X**

Karma woke up feeling much better. It was only 7:00 PM, so he got up to get something to eat. He noticed the empty bowl and trays and realized that someone had taken care of him. As he scrambled through his foggy thoughts, he finally remembered Manami helping him and cooking for him…_and him calling her 'Manami-chan'._ Karma cringed. "I'm such and idiot," he mumbled to himself, smiling a bit.

On the kitchen table, he found a note and on it was _very_ neat hand writing. It read, '_Hi Karma-kun! I hope when you're reading this, you'll be feeling better. I left some congee in the fridge so if you're hungry, just heat it up. If you're still sick, make sure to eat again before taking medicine. Also, since you missed part of class, I figured I could leave you some chemistry notes since we went over new material…_' and so on with the chemistry material. "She's too nice," sighed Karma with his smile growing. He sat down reading the notes through while biting on the Pocky she brought.

The next day, Manami arrived at school. "Good morning!" she greeted as she walked into the classroom. Other girls greeted her back as she walked into her seat right in front of Karma's.

"Morning Manami-chan~!" teased Karma, smirking as her face turned red.

"Are you still delirious?!" asked Manami worriedly, "You shouldn't be here!" Karma just laughed.

"Manami-chan is so sweet~," he said teasingly, "but thanks to her, I'm feeling much better." Even though he was teasing her, Manami could tell he was being genuine. She sighed with relief.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," she replied, smiling, "Did you get the notes I wrote? I really tried my best to make it understandable."

"Manami-chan is _too_ nice," smirked Karma. His scheming smirk was on, but Manami wasn't worried. "Do you have enough chloroform for Terasaka? I need to get back at him for pushing me into the water."

"Of course I do!" replied Manami cheerfully. Meanwhile, a certain octopus like creature leaned against the wall of the teachers' lounge, scribbling in his note book.

"What are you doing?" questioned Karasuma in disgust, "Pairing up your students in a romantic point of view?" Koro-sensei laughed quietly.

"Don't worry," replied the yellow teacher, "I ship teachers too." Karasuma looked at him queerly.

"But besides you, there's only Irina and…oh," said Karasuma, turning angry, "I'm killing you here. Right here. Right now."


End file.
